tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon44 as "Max" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:12 <@Kgman04> Your second character is Max. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 14:12 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 14:12 Leonard10 has changed nick to Cartoon44 14:12 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ACartoon44/Max_Audition_Tape_and_Confessional 14:13 <@Kgman04> Awesome. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:14 For Max, I'm mostly pertaining to his original personality. 14:14 I might delve into some other smaller ones though. 14:14 As well, that is. 14:15 <@Kgman04> Ahhh, okay, I see. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:16 I haven't really thought it through, though seeing as Sky is taking up the leadership role, he may try and form a close alliance with her as much as possible and use her as a pawn. Not that it will actually go through, anyway. 14:16 :p 14:16 He'll try to! 14:16 <@Kgman04> Interesting choice! We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Max and your partner for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:17 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Duncan13 14:17 Cartoon44 has changed nick to Max10 14:17 * Duncan13 kicks over a garbage can. 14:17 Stupid, stupid, stupid! 14:17 Hey, what are you looking at? :@ 14:18 I am observing and admiring your sense of rage. 14:18 Tell me, Duncan, are you... evilll? 14:18 No, I'm just ticked off. 14:18 As am I, my fellow contestant. 14:18 Alejandro convinced the team that I'm hooking up with Gwen. 14:18 Ticked off at the world - oh. 14:19 Now Courtney's mad at me and... 14:19 Well, perhaps, we could form an alliance! Team and take revenge against those who did us wrong! 14:19 Do I look like I wanna form an alliance right now? :@ 14:19 You could certainly use one, especially of my talents. 14:19 Oh, really? 14:20 And what talents might those be? 14:20 (rubs hands together) 14:20 I may not have superiority in strength, but I do have the brains to lead any operation! 14:21 Huh. 14:21 And with your brawn, we will form a mighty team, Duncan. 14:21 That's actually not a bad idea. 14:21 Or! 14:21 * Duncan13 picks Max up by his leg and dangles him above the ground. 14:21 NO! LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT! 14:21 I could use BOTH my brains and my brawn to pummel your head into that trash can over there. 14:21 (throws fists in the air, yelling) 14:21 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 14:22 AARGH! DUNCAN, YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY! 14:22 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks so much for auditioning and enjoy your week! 14:23 Thank you very much! Could you give me an opinion on how I did? :P 14:23 Not particularly in any area, but overall. 14:23 Max10 has changed nick to Cartoon44 14:24 <@Kgman04> I think you did well! Unfortunately, we can't give you any more information until after the cast list is posted. 14:24 That's all I needed to know, thank you! :) 14:24 Have a nice day! 14:24 <@Kgman04> Thanks, you too! 14:24 <@TDIFan13> Seeya. :D 14:24 Cartoon44 48c8a7d0@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.200.167.208 has quit Page closed Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions